This invention relates to tools, and more particularly to a socket rail and tray for holding sockets.
Rails that hold one or more sockets thereon for ease of storage and transportation are commonly used. The rail receives multiple socket engaging clip members, whereby individual sockets are attached to clips, allowing storage of sockets when not in use. An example of such a socket rail and clips is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,637,605, entitled WRENCH SOCKET STORAGE RAIL.
The base preferably includes plural rows of finely spaced apart serrations extending substantially the length of the base or rail. Each wrench socket holder defines a bite area in which is received a segment of the base. Legs on each holder partially define the bite area of each socket holder. The legs may flex to permit snapping of the holder onto or off of the base or rail to permit adding holders to or subtracting holders from the rail without disturbing the placement of other holders already on the rail. An inwardly extending projection on a leg of a holder seats intermediate adjacent serrations to prevent shifting of the holder until intentionally repositioned. Multiple pairs of serrations on front and rear sides of the rail permit rows of wrench holders to add to socket holder capacity of a rail.
Such rails can be unwieldy to handle at times, especially when fully populated with sockets. It would be desirable to have an easy way to store and transport one or more set of rails, while allowing easy removal of an individual rail for ease of access to the sockets and transporting of a subset of sockets to a work site.